1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to percussion instruments known as musical shakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical shakers in various forms are often used in the rhythm sections of orchestras and other musical groups to establish rhythm in musical performances. Their use has crossed over into virtually every form of music. A typical musical shaker is a hollow container or shell, having a number of relatively small percussive or sound producing material or media, such as metal shot, plastic beads, seeds or small stones, contained therein. The sound producing media hits the inside surface of the container when shaken and produces a percussive sound.
A musical shaker is played by moving it rapidly from one position to another. The percussive media (shot, beads, etc.) occupy a relatively small proportion of the internal volume of the instrument and travel between the internal walls of the container. Sounds are produced when the media impacts the container walls and itself, thereby generating vibrations and sound. When this action is repeated, the sound produced establishes rhythm in musical performances and can add dimension to the ambient music.
Most typical shakers are tubular in construction and shape with capped ends or sealed permanently inside. In the typical shaker known in the prior art, the fill or sound producing media freely flows inside the shell producing sound as the shaker is manipulated. The sound is produced both in the back and forth movement. The shakers known in the prior art are typically constructed of various materials including wood, metal, ceramics and plastic.
A disadvantage present with the traditional shakers described above is that the fill or sound producing media naturally tends to hit the entire inner surface of the container in an uncontrolled manner. Consequently, there exists a need for a musical shaker instrument where the fill or sound producing material or media strikes a controlled area of the outer shell so that the shaker makes sound in only one direction. This allows the musician to play very controlled, tight, rhythmic sounds. This also permits the musician to play a shaker in both hands, while allowing for fast, intricate articulated rhythms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rhythm shaker where the sound producing material strikes only a controlled or desired area of the shaker, preferably a controlled area on the outer shell of the shaker.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a rhythm shaker that makes sound in one direction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a rhythm shaker that provides the user with better control and manipulation of the sound.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a rhythm shaker that has a single side or section on which the enclosed sound producing material can strike a wall or surface of the shaker and, thus, make a sound. The remainder of the walls or surfaces of the shaker are protected or covered with a material that prevents the sound producing material from striking against those walls or surfaces thereby muting or dampening, if not entirely eliminating, sound being produced against such walls and surfaces.